1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fishing equipment, and more particularly pertains to new and improved shields which are used to cover fishing hooks to prevent their entanglement with roots, weeds, and other debris.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of various types of fishing hook shields is well known in the prior art. A number of these prior art devices utilize trigger mechanisms for releasing one or more fishing hooks from a protective chamber as the result of a fish striking a lure. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,729,013, which issued to A. Chandler on Jan. 3, 1956, discloses an artificial fishing bait which includes a hook-equipped projectible and retractable plunger assembly. When a fish strikes the lure, a trigger releases the spring-biased plunger mechanism so as to eject a treble hook outwardly from the back of the lure.
A less complex construction for a trigger actuated fishing hook ejectable from a fishing lure is to be found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,631,624, which issued to E. Edde on Jan. 4, 1972. The Edde lure includes a fishing hook which is ejected from a protective chamber in a body member by the extension of a helical spring normally held under compression by a spring loaded trigger. The trigger is uncocked and the ejection spring effects an ejectment of the hook when a fish bites the lure.
While both of the above-described lures are functional for their intended purposes, it will be observed that each of these lures utilize a single pivotal trigger mechanism positioned along one side of a lure. Inasmuch as a fish may strike a lure from virtually any angle, there is a high degree of probability that in many cases, the trigger mechanism would not be actuated, thus eliminating any possibility of hooking the fish. Further, once the hooks have been ejected from a lure, they will remain in an extended position which could permit the lure to become entangled in roots, weeds, and the like. As such, there appears to be a continuing need for new and improved entanglement-free fishing lures wherein such lures would more reliably effect an ejectment of encased hooks in the event of a fish bite and also wherein such lures would shield the hooks during a retrieval of the fishing line. In this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.